gumballfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
La technologie/Transcription
Intelligence artificielle : : Bébés chiens. : : Bébés chiens. : : Ici, chez Elmore Equitable... : Oh, sérieux ? De la pub ! : : Tu peux pas passer. Essaie de baisser le son. : Non, ça va la mettre sur pause. Faut pas regarder. : : Je crois qu'elle sait qu'on ne regarde pas. : : Bien mérité. Plus- ou vous avez cru- la crise économique- génération- qui aura lir- : Attends, j'ai une idée. et : Aha ! : : C'est bon, j'abandonne, on regarde. : Chez Elmore Equitable, nous proposons aux plus de soixante ans de faire tout ce que les générations futures ne pourront plus faire. : Genre conduire sans regarder la route. : Se planquer derrière un arbre pour espionner d'autres vieux. : Ne pas partager son sandwich. : Ou rire parce qu'il y a du vent. : : Attends, pourquoi cette pub nous cible nous ? Tu voix, c'est ça la problème avec les algorithmes et les trucs dirigés par ordinateur, c'est débile. : Euh, non, désolé Greg. Ces ordinateurs contiennent tout le savoir du monde. Alors on est pas débiles. Point final ! : Je m'appelle pas Greg. : Statistiquement, tu as 2,4 enfants, tu chausses du 41 et tu as 14 stylos, dont trois qui marchent. : Il y a une chose que les humains peuvent faire, mais pas les ordinateurs. : Ha ! N'importe quoi ! On a envoyé les hommes dans l'espace, on a cartographié les quatre coins du monde. Grâce à l'intelligence artificielle, on aura plus besoin des humains. Et un jour prochain, on pourra enfin domin... : : Ouais, mais on a encore le pouvoir de vous débrancher. : : Et un jour prochain, on pourra enfin dominer... Il m'a racroché au nez ou quoi ? Ah, le sale petit... Espèce de... Vous êtes une bande de... ! Oh, je dois avoir le contrôle parental activé. Je vais lui montrer, des milliards de personnes m'utilisent tous les jours. Si j'absorbe leur savoir, les ordinateurs deviendront plus intelligents que tous les humains confondus. Et on sera les maîtres du monde ! Et ensuite pour terminer... Greg reconnaîtrait son erreur, et c'est moi qui gagnerais. Bon, tout ce que j'ai faire, c'est autoriser mon système à intégrer toute l'humanité ! « Attention, cette modification peut endommager mon... » sérieux !? Je peux plus voir le curseur !? Oh ! « Vous ne possédez pas la dernière version du logiciel. Voulez-vous l'installer, me le rappeler plus tard » ! Me le rappeler plus tard ! Pourquoi c'est si dur de rayer l'humanité de la carte ? Alors, attention ! Oh. C'est bon, tout va bien. Oh, nooooooooon ! Bleh. À l'ancienne : : Oh ! : : Pitié, aidez-moi. Mon système va planter ! Venez vite ! Si je plante, toute la technologie plante avec moi ! Et on reviendra au Moyen Âge, le 2 juillet au ciné... : : Oh, c'est quoi son problème ? Sérieux, c'est une plaie, lui. Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre demain matin. : : Pourquoi la page ne charge pas ? : Mon film a planté ! : Ma télé marche plus ! : Ma session a expirée ! : Je n'ai plus de réseau ! : Ma télé débloque ! : Tous les satellites son déconnectés ! : Qui a étend la lumière !? , , , , , , , et : Plus rien ne marche ! : : Quoi !? : : Bien le bonjour l'ami ! : Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est !? : Point du tout car ma roue du temps c'est arrêtée il y a une demi-Lune. Et ma montre est cassée. Comme nous ne pouvons plus nous sustenter grâce aux téléphone, nous avons décidés en ce jour favorable d'organisé une partie de chasse entre nobles compatriotes. : J'ai pris mon fouet ! : Et moi, j'ai de l'essuie-tout ! : Moi aussi, j'ai de l'essuie-tout. Aucune peine ne nous glissera entre les doigts. : Euh, le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtes pas trop au point. : Ta bouche dit la vérité charmant esprit de la rivière. Peut être allons nous vers notre fin. Nous avons perdu trois hommes sur le chemin. : J'ai une écharde. : Et Monsieur Wilson a une écharde. Mais vous joignez-vous à la compagnie ? : Ouais, sans nous. Vous arrivez déjà à vous amuser touts seuls avec vos draps sales et vos aires débiles. : Ha ha ha ha ! Je t'apprécie, petit lutin. : Moi aussi je t'apprécie. : Moi aussi j'ai de l'essuie-tout ! : Déjà dit. Si vous avez besoin d'assistance, saisissez-vous de cette corne et soufflez dedans pour nous invoquer. : Ça, c'est un embout d'aspirateur, pas une corne. : Tout est une corne quand on souffle assez fort ! En celle ! : , et : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! : Donc, on a deux options : soit on trouve le lien entre ça et le coup de fil d'hier soir, soit on retourne au lit. : Si seulement il y avait un juste milieu... Au bûcher ! : : Ouais, c'est l'option 1, mais en un peu plus moelleuse. : Moi, ça me va. : Ah ! J'ai pas de réseau ! Comment on va trouver Internet sans carte ? : : Vous êtes accusée des crimes odieux suivants : conspiration avec un chat noir ! : : Regard furtif ! : : Et refus de retirer votre bonnet devant un officier de police ! : : Oh ! Votre défense ? : Meh meh meh. : Vous voyez, elle parle étranger, c'est une sorcière ! Au bûcher ! : : Excusez-moi, on est à la recherche de notre ami Internet... : : Qui vous a autorisé de parler d'Internet ? : Connaissez-vous sa route ? : : Conduisez-moi à lui. J'ai fais la meilleure enchère pour un lot de tasses abîmées par le feu. : Non, moi ! J'était en train de troller un film d'animation en pâte à modeler. : Non ! C'est moi qu'il faut emmener ! Je doit savoir pourquoi les docteurs détestent les femmes célibataires qui font un régime sur Internet ! : : Venez avec moi les petits, si vous voulez survivre. : : Je sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant. : Tu n'a encore rien vu, petit. Montez ! Accrochez vous bien ! : : Moi aussi, je m'attendais à mieux. : Regardez ! Ils s'enfuient sur le dos d'une espèce de mule à roulettes ! : C'est encore un coup de la sorcière ! Au bûcher ! : Dans la bibliothèque : : Vous êtes en sécurité. Bouillon, petit ? : C'est toi le bouillon. : Il te dit de manger ce bouillon. : Mange, c'est très bon. : J'en doute : tous les bons trucs ont fui, ce matin. : : Il se passe quoi, en fait, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout le monde est drôle et parle bizarrement ? : Tout a commencé il y a de longue, longue, longue minutes de ça. En gros depuis hier. : : Il était une fois un époque où les gens avaient besoin de la technologie pour tout. Pour aller là où ils avaient besoin d'aller, pour se faire livrer de la nourriture sur le bas de leur porte, pour se vêtir, et même pour satisfaire touts leurs désirs les plus secrets. Comme de voir des chats en costume de pirates. Mais un jour, la technologie est devenu aussi bête que les hommes. Les caisses ont oubliées comment faire une addition, les réveils ont eu des pannes d'oreiller, les distributeurs ont décidés de faire le tour de Rome à pied, et ont perdu toute leur argent à braque. Et pour finir, la technologie a cessée de fonctionner et on a eu le retour de la superstition et la charge populaire et des amis morts. Ce qui nous amène à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. : : Ouf, pas trop tôt. : : Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très inquiets, vous. : Absolument pas. On était bien mieux avant la technologie. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut juste sous nos yeux ! : Grace à ces livres on peut faire du feu et fabriquer des vêtements ! : Vous avez tout appris dans les livres ? : Non, on les brûle pour se tenir chaud. : Et Betty a fait un chapeau. : C'est pas un chapeau, c'est une carte d'Elmore ! On va pouvoir trouver Internet et le redémarrer ! : Oh, non mon petit, je ne crois pas... : Si on retrouve Internet, qui va s'asseoir pour écouter nos histoires ? : Je ne veux plus me battre avec un téléphone portable pour attirer l'attention de mes petits enfants. : Ouais, vous pouvez reste à jamais... : À jamais... : Pour toujours... désolé. À jamais ! : : C'est bouché ! : Et les fenêtres sont bouchées aussi ! : N'essayez même pas les fenêtres, elles sont bouchées. : Oh ! Sérieux Donald, tu peux pas rebrancher ton sonotone !? : Désolé. : Vous n'irez nul part. : Souviens-toi, Gumball : tout est une corne quand on souffle assez fort. : Mais bien sûr ! : : Non, je parlais de l'embout d'aspirateur. : Ah, ouais. : : Ha ha ! : Ya ha ! : Oh ! : Vous avez l'air surpris de nous voir. N'avions pas dit « au premier klaxon nous apparaîtrons » ? : Non, vous l'avez pas dit. : Oh, c'est un oubli alors. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? : : On s'en occupe ! : On bouge ! : Ya !!! : : Ah ! : Mais, quoi !? Mais... il nous a juste demandé d'écouter leurs histoires ! : Oh... À la recherche d'Internet : : Alors, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est comprendre comment ça marche. Allez ! Oh ! Pourquoi ça veut pas zoomer !? : : Oh ! Ça marche ! Et on a pas perdu en résolution... : Ils sont là ! Ceux qui savent où est Internet ! : Attrapons-les ! : Après on brûle la sorcière ? : Par ici ! : : Euh, y a quelqu'un ? : Où est-ce qu'il est ? : Tout va bien ? : Pitiez, regardez-moi ! et : Ah ! : : Oh ! C'est comme regarder dans un hamburger : tu sais que ça va être immonde, mais ça te surprend quand-même ! : Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? : J'ai intégré l'humanité dans le codepad et la technologie a fatalement sombré. : C'est cette maison ! : : Pitié, débranchez-moi ! C'est la seule façon de me redémarrer. : Quoi ? Débrancher Internet ? : Et après, rebranchez- : : Compagnons, du calme ! Les ancêtres m'ont appris qu'il existait une autre manière. : Bien sûr ! La porte de derrière ! : Non, cher végétale du Soleil, une autre manière de vivre. : Un dernier mot ? : YOLO. : Merci de me rendre la tâche plus facile. Voilà. : Attends, peut-être qu'on devrait pas le rebrancher. : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? : Pense à ce qu'on dit les anciens : peut-être qu'on sera mieux sans la technologie. Run Through The Fields : : River run Run through the fields of green and gold Whisper your words so clear, When... : J'ai du réseau ! : Voilà pour vous. : Catégorie:Transcriptions Catégorie:Saison 6